


Let's go

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [52]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is so done, For National Take a Hike Day, He does not approve, His babies are Teenagers, M/M, when did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: It's summer holidays and with all four children in the house, Eggsy is quickly reaching his limit. So he takes his family camping.





	Let's go

**Author's Note:**

> For National Take a Hike Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-take-a-hike-day-november-17/

“That’s it,” Eggsy shot up, drawing the attention of all four children as well as Harry. “I’m done. We’re getting out of the city. Go pack a bag, everyone.”

“But Dad,” all four children whined instantly.

“No, go pack for the weekend, clothes you don’t mind getting dirty. I’m going to pack the car. We’re leaving in an hour.”

The children left, grumbling as they went upstairs.

“I take it you have something planned? Rather than just sending our kids to pack?”

“We’re going camping,” Eggsy smiled fondly at the memory. “Da used to take me as a kid, it was fun.”

“Do we have any camping supplies?”

“Merlin got me some stuff, we’ll be fine for the weekend.”

“I guess I better go pack, then,” Harry gave Eggsy a kiss. “Want me to pack for you?”

“Yes please, I’ve got to get the car ready.

* * *

“What are we doing here?” Daisy asked, “I’ve got work tomorrow.”

“No you don’t,” Eggsy smiled brightly at her. “I talked to Merlin, you’re off until we get back. Now, we’re going to have fun, whether you like it or not.”

“You can’t just order them to have fun,” Harry noted amusedly.

“Too bad,” Eggsy shrugged. “Let’s get some dinner started, yeah?”

* * *

“I think they actually enjoyed camping,” Harry smiled when everyone had gotten inside.

“No need to sound so surprised,” Eggsy scoffed. “I’m full of good ideas.”

“Except on missions.”

“Hey, I always come out on top, don’t I?”  
“So far.”

“Hey,” Eggsy took Harry’s hand to draw the other’s attention. “I’ll always come back to you.”

“I know,” Harry said with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
